


Twilight

by Lilias Walnut (liliaswalnut)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaswalnut/pseuds/Lilias%20Walnut
Summary: 旧文搬运。本篇内容偏黑暗向，描写较浅，可能会存在解释不通或理解不同的情况。涉及的关于英国警务系统的内容不一定符合实际，请勿当真。一切都属于J.K. Rowling，我只拥有原创部分。从严格意义上来说，时间架空。（原文已完结）篇幅较短，因为我不想深入描写某些内容，剧情跨度为两天两夜。因某些特殊原因，部分词就不改成中文了。





	1. Night One

_粘稠的黑红色液体与肮脏的红色凝结在了一起，两片惨白的嘴唇微不可现地嚅动了两下。“他”面无表情地看着那只污秽的手在电击之下微颤着伸向绝缘玻璃的这一头。_  
  
“督察……他死了……”  
  
  
**Night One**  
  
  
在他醒来时，暗红色的微光已透过客厅的窗户，染红了苍白的墙面。他掀开身上毯子，赤脚踩着柔软的地毯，从厨房的冰箱里取出一瓶Maraschino。用起子开了瓶，他从水槽里捞出一只干净的酒杯，舀了半杯冰块，又将黑红色的酒水倒入杯中。他举起这只杯子，将它放在最后一点的阳光下打量了一会儿，然后一饮而尽。

下一秒，他就伏在水槽上，将之前喝下的酒水与胃酸一并吐了出来。

他忘了自己已经一天没吃过任何东西了。也许他早就习惯了与梦魇相伴而眠。从他有记忆起，蛇影就从未远离过他，直至十八岁那年。他本以为幸福即将敲开他的门，可金妮的离去让平静的生活成为了苍白无力的笑话。他已记不清自己到底做了多少年警察了，也许是三年，甚至是五年。或许他会一直做下去做到自己哪一天崩溃了为止。  
  
在他看来，那一天已经不远了。

将酒瓶杯子放回原位，他走到了窗边，看见了远处那轮渐渐被城市吞蚀的红日。天色暗得极快，当他向下看时，下面是一片晦暗。

也许他可以在这里结束一切。他看着地面上亮起的点点微光，像是第一次意识到了自己住所的绝妙之处。

他拉上了窗帘，把沙发上那块毯子随意地叠了一下。在洗漱间里弄完了洗漱工作，他又随手梳了几下他那一头乱发。他走到玄关处，换上了皮鞋，穿上了外套。习惯性地摸了摸腰间后，他才出了门。

电梯的楼层显示屏上，红色的数字不断跳动着，在“1”时停了下来。

他走出了电梯，向刚下班的邻居友善地点了点头，收到了一大把对方买给孩子的糖果与巧克力。他无奈地笑着，把它们塞进了外衣的一个口袋里。

“又要去上班了吗，伊万斯督察？”

“不，我只是趁着还没有接到工作通知，去买点食材回来做饭。”

“真是辛苦你了，工作那么劳累。听说昨天晚上又有一个巫师被施刑了，真不知道什么时候才能把那些危险的家伙从这个世界上铲除呢。”

“应该快了吧……”他微笑着，这样回答了一位年轻的母亲。

出了公寓楼的大门，他到三个街区外的超市买了接下来三天的食材。

收银员是一个红头发的女孩，脸上有些很可爱的小雀斑，她一直对着他笑。而他出于友善，也出于怀念，回以笑容。在他刷了卡后，她将签字笔递了过来。他随意地签下了“哈利·伊万斯”，得到电脑小票，以及小票上的一串手写数字。他抬头给了那个女孩儿一个充满歉意的微笑。他猜是他之前对这位有些像金妮的女孩的笑容引起某些不必要的误会。他把小票放到那个女孩的手心里，抱着几个纸袋离开了。

在他走到公寓附近时，他听到了熟悉的警报声。他不知道是谁被抓住了，也许是一个他不认识的巫师，也许只是一个乌龙。他本是不会也不应该插手这类事的，但在他察觉之前，他已经偏离了回去的方向。

一头熟悉的铂金发出现在了他的眼前，而他因那张苍白的脸而滞住了呼吸。他从人群中穿过，走至那个人身边，将纸袋塞到了那个人的怀里。他在那个人的惊讶目光中从外衣内袋中取出了证件，一只手举着它向周围示意了一圈，另一种手抓住了那个人的手。

“抱歉，诸位，我是督察伊万斯，哈利·伊万斯。这位是我的校友德拉科·布莱克，他有轻度的妄想症，有时头脑会不太清醒……”他的手被那个人握紧了，“他是不是又给别人添了些麻烦？”

为首的探长闻言立即放下了枪：“原来是伊万斯督察的校友。他是不是刚从伊拉克或是阿富汗回来？”

“是阿富汗，你知道塔利班的那群大胡子有多么难搞，”他朝人群微笑了一下，“但能为我们的女王陛下服务是一件极其光荣的事。我想他需要一段时间来适应回国后的生活，他可能把在那儿的一些习惯带回了这里。麻烦探长还有你的属下们了，我为女王有你们这样负责的公民而感到高兴。”

警员们在探长的示意下收回了各自的枪。探长又和他客套了几句，才带人离开了。他的另一只手一直放在身侧，肌肉有些紧绷。直至那些警车开远了，他才放松下来，开始拉着身侧这个比他高的男人往他的公寓方向走。公寓的电梯载着不铂金发的男人与他到了二十五楼，他住的那一层。电梯门打开的那一瞬，他感到了异常的轻松感。他没有碰上那个过分热情的邻居，十足的好运气，至少他可以少浪费一些口水。

他打开了门锁，让身后的人先进去了。他一关上房门就被人按在了门板上，冰冷的金属抵在了他太阳穴上。他很清楚那是什么，因为他早已和它打了好几年的交道。

“把枪放下，马尔福，”他冷静地拉开了外套的拉链，“你没有杀我的理由，难道不是吗？”

另一头寂静得可怕，但顶着他太阳穴的枪口似乎抖动了一下。他迅速地挣脱了对方的那只手，拔出来腰间的枪，拉开保险，转身将枪口贴上对方的左胸。这只花了几秒钟的工夫，因为他早已习惯了，不论是在巫师的对决中，还是在麻瓜的对决中。

那双他再熟悉不过的灰蓝色眼睛平静地盯着他，就像是没有看见他的枪一般。

“好了，马尔福，快把枪放下，我知道你的枪里没有子弹。”他歪了歪头，玩笑似地用额角轻轻撞了几下那个抵在他太阳穴上的枪口。

铂金发男人像是没有听见他的话一般，维持着那一个动作：“为什么要救我波特？”

掌心中的汗突然消失了。他露出了一个苦涩的笑容，用左手抓住了对方握着枪的手。那只手的触感并不如他想象中的那般光滑，看来对方过得并不好。

“我不是想救你，”他闭上了眼睛，左手开始蓄力，“我只是不想再看见更多的巫师死在我的面前了……”

金属的咔嚓声在空荡的公寓里短暂的回响了一下。

他赌赢了，对方的手枪里的确没有子弹。他近乎脱力地倒在了对方的身前，在令人窒息的拥抱中找回了些许活着的感觉。他完全没料到对方会这样用力的抱着他，他们就像是遇见了失而复得的情人一般紧密地相贴着。也许他本该说他爱对方来活跃一下气氛。这种沉重而压抑的情感让他无法理解，也难以接受。

在他想要开口说什么时，客厅茶几上的手机响起来，他有了脱离这个尴尬境地的机会。对方放开了他，而他将手上的枪放在了门口的鞋柜上，走向了茶几。手机上显示的是一个陌生的固话号码。

“你好，这里是哈利·伊万斯。”

“……哈利，”那一头响起了他熟悉的声音，“我猜你过得还不错。”

他握紧了手机，下意识的看向了站在玄关处的那个男人。对方也在看他。

开始躁乱的心一下子平静了下来，他的目光定在了茶几上：“你怎么样？一切还顺利吗？如果方便的话，替我向他们问好。”

“你还记得七年前吗，哈利？那个时候，你在大家面前说过，你不会再让那发生在你的身上了。”

“我记得。”他的左手收紧了。

“我以为你忘了，”他听见了对方打在话筒上的呼吸声，只不过他不清楚那究竟意味着什么，“……别再让我失望，哈利。”

那一头中断了通话。

他感到有些不安，但他终究没有回拨回去，因为他能猜到那一头连接的是一部公用电话。把手机放回至茶几上，转身看见了那个铂金发的男人。他忽然变得十分紧张，因为对方拿起了他的枪。

咔嚓声从对方的太阳穴附近响起。他松了一口气。好在他没有记错。

“波特，你也没有子弹。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛正对着他。

对此，他不置可否。

他的手枪里至多只有一发子弹，上一发子弹在昨夜被他用了，而他还没有再度填弹。他只在执行紧急任务前做这项准备。

他走向对方，取回了自己的枪。“现在弹药使用查得很紧……”

对方似乎一下子就理解了他的意思。但事实上，他并没有把话说完。

“想要洗澡吗？”他从鞋柜里取出了两双拖鞋，“如果你想的话，你可以分享我的浴室。”

挂好外套后，他换上了拖鞋，走至客厅。他开始解衬衫的纽扣，然后察觉到了对方的目光。他把衬衫脱了下来，将它扔到了沙发上。

“你先进去，还是我先进去？”

对方什么都没说，只是穿好拖鞋，在沙发上坐下了。见状，他径直走入了浴室。他脱光了衣服，打开了水龙头，试了一下热水的温度。热度刚刚好。他微笑了一下，打开了淋浴喷头。浴室的门把手忽然被人拧开了，他回头看见了那个铂金发的男人。对方光裸着上身，就和他刚进浴室时一样。

“马尔福……”他觉得自己的声音开始发颤了，在对方开始脱裤子的时候。

衣物的落地声并没有被水声掩盖。对方到了他面前，抬了抬下巴：“我想洗个淋浴，波特，所以你能用浴缸吗？”

他的原意不是这样的。

他将浴缸里放满了水，把自己泡了进去。永远地离开了霍格沃兹后，他已经七年没有过和人在同一间浴室里洗澡的经历了，他已经习惯了一个人。而今天，他并不想在浴室里洗澡的时候还有另一个人也在洗澡，这会让他感到不适。

对方显然误解了他的意思。

在他走神的时候，一双手搭上了他的肩膀。他回了神，看见对方。

他头发被水濡湿了，对方的手上搓起了洗发露的泡沫。“你该不会连怎么洗自己的头发都不会了吧，波特？”那双手附在了他的头上，轻柔地按摩着他的头皮。他忍不住愉悦地叹息了一声。

头发被冲掉泡沫后，他安静地泡在浴缸里。

淋浴喷头不断地向下倾泻着热气，铂金发的男人就站在它的下方，闭着眼睛揉搓着自己头发上的泡沫。水流带着乳白色的泡沫顺着苍白的脖颈向下蜿蜒，流过略有起伏的部分，在腹股沟处消失不见……

微弱的门铃声忽然响起，喷头下的男人睁开了双眼。他连忙收回了目光。

他从浴缸里爬了出来，随即披上了浴袍，系好了腰带：“我去看一下。”

走至门口，他在猫眼里看了一下，发现来访者是一个女人。他打开了房门。这个女人仔细地上下打量了一下他的着装，随后露出了一个甜蜜的微笑，她取出了藏在背后的一瓶红酒。他觉得自己好像明白了对方的来意。

“晚上好，伊万斯督察，”女人走了进来，“今天刚好到手了一瓶Chateau Lafite Rothschild，所以想和你分享一下。你今天应该有空闲的时间，对吧？”

他明白她的意思，但他并没有觉得他们已经熟到可以在他的公寓里共进晚餐的地步。

“抱歉，怀特小姐，我想我今天有些不太方便。”他极力地试图用一些委婉的用词来拒绝对方，因为他不认为自己已经到了要和一位女性同行撕破脸皮的地步，特别是在对方父亲是他的上司的前提下。

金发的女人笑了：“我觉得这并没有什么不方便的，瞧，你可以继续去洗澡，我可以在厨房里为晚餐做准备。”

可是他的浴室里还有另一个人的存在……他叹了一口气，有些无奈地摇了摇头，给了对方一个官方的笑容：“好吧，如果你非要留下来的话，麻烦请你做三人份的。”

“三人份？”女人十分诧异地重复了这个短语。

“没错，三人份的晚餐，”他注意到对方忽变的脸色，“……你怎么了？”

女人的脸涨得通红，她轻咬了咬下唇，才开了口：“伊万斯督察，请问你的那位男性朋友是要在你这里过夜吗？”

他顿时感到有些惊讶，他不明白对方是怎么知道那个家伙的存在的。

“没错，”他的肩膀上突然有了重量，温热的气息喷洒在他的颈侧，“我和哈利早就说好了今天要在他这里过夜。”

他下意识地侧了头，嘴唇擦过了身侧人的唇角与脸颊。热度倏地蹿上了脸颊，他用手肘抵开对方，让他们之间多出一些空隙。回头时，他看见了女人一下子变得煞白的脸色，开始犹豫要不要向她介绍一下身侧的这个男人。

“看来你这里的确不方便我来访。酒就请你和你的……朋友喝吧。”她苍白着脸，僵硬地笑道。

“这么快就要走了吗？”他听见了他身侧男人轻轻地笑了一声，“我觉得你可以和我们一起享用晚餐，顺便留下来过夜。我想，哈利的床应该足够大了吧？至少可以让你也睡在上面了。”

那张苍白的脸上浮起了些许红晕，她身上响起的短信提示音像是拯救了她。“我得走了，我父亲找我有事。”

她向他说了再见以后，就夺门而出了。他站在原地，目瞪口呆地看着那扇被打开了的房门。低叹了一声，他甩开了身侧的男人，将房门关上了。他拿起了那瓶被搁在鞋柜上的红酒，扫了一眼瓶身上的包装与暗标。的确是黄金年份，看来她还是得到了她父亲的一些真传的，至少在辨酒方面。他从厨房里取出了两个高脚杯，开了瓶，将酒倒入杯中。

他抬头给了铂金发的男人一个微笑：“有兴趣尝尝麻瓜的酒吗？不是用魔法酿的酒。”

对方取走了一个杯子，老练地晃了晃酒杯，也许是觉得酒的成色还不错，又嗅了嗅酒香。而后，他们碰了一下杯，便开始享用杯中酒红色的液体了。喝下一杯后，他拿起了酒瓶，看向对方。

“感觉怎么样？”

“很独特，”铂金发男人的脸上露出了一个迷人的微笑，那双灰蓝色的眼睛似乎变得更加吸引人了，“和我以前在宴会上喝的那些所谓‘名酒’很不一样，口感无可挑剔，有一种特别的芳香。过去的七年里我竟然从未品尝过这样的酒……”

他低下了头，勉强地扯动了一下嘴角。他明白对方的意思。之前饮下酒似乎在口腔中转化成了淡不去的苦涩，一想到对方当初的处境比自己的更加艰难，他的心脏仿佛就会因此而抽痛一下。这不太对。即便是在当初金妮离开后的那段浑浑噩噩的日子里，他也没有这么难受过。他不明白自己是怎么了，也许是因为遭受太多而变得脆弱了，亦或许是因为同病相怜。

“那是时间的味道，”他又一次给自己倒上了酒，“麻瓜有一句话，‘每一瓶好酒都是岁月的沉淀’。还要再来一杯吗？”

男人低笑了一声，奉上了空杯：“当然。”

不消多久，他们便喝光了那瓶八二年的佳酿。他坐在沙发的扶手上，背对着那个坐在沙发上的男人，摘下了眼镜，捂住了有些酸涩的眼睛。

“记得以前在学校里，教授们不允许学生喝酒，大家都私底下想尽办法弄到些酒来喝。有一年，双胞胎他们不知用什么办法弄来了一打火焰威士忌，我们就在休息室里面狂欢。当时一切都乱套了，喝醉了的双胞胎们在休息室里面一边接吻，一边跳脱衣舞……”

“还有罗恩·韦斯莱，”对方突然开了口，“他冲到了斯内普的办公室，我记得那次格兰芬多被扣了一百分。”

他抓紧了沙发的扶手，沉默了一会儿，又换了一种轻松的语调说道：“嘿，马尔福，别说的好像你们斯莱特林都是从不违反校规的乖学生。”

“我们当然和格兰芬多们不一样，”男人轻笑道，“斯莱特林从不会给人留下被抓的把柄。”

“这么说，你也喝醉过了？那么那个时候你做了什么？说出来娱乐娱乐你的‘死对头’。”他侧了身，看向背后这个铂金发的男人。

男人脸上的笑容突然消失了，他们的视线对上了。“我不记得了……”

“马尔福，”他忍不住勾起了一个大大的笑容，“不要因为做的事情蠢就不敢说出来了。经历这么多后，你也不应该还是当初那个胆小鬼了。”

“我真的不记得了，波特。”对方在说这句话时的表情十分平静，而他却不敢再与对方对视了。

他又一次地沉默了，不再言语，不再追问对方。但他被对方从扶手上拉了下来，他躺在了对方的大腿上。他看向了对方，而这一次避开对视的是对方，不是他。

铂金发的男人深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼：“我是真的不记得了，但潘西她还记得。在她离开伦敦之前，我们聚了一次。我喝了很多很多的啤酒，醉得在她家的客厅地板上躺了一个晚上。第二天早上，我问潘西为什么不让我睡在她的客房的床上。她回答我说——‘德拉科，你还是和在学校里的时候一样，喝醉了以后只会喊波特的名字。’然后她就走了。”

他手上的眼镜掉落在了地毯上。他记得那个斯莱特林的女孩，他甚至还记得她对他露出的最后一个笑容，那个笑容美得惊心动魄。

男人的目光落在了他的身上。他看不清对方的表情，但他仍然感觉得到对方目光中的炙热。

他伸出了手臂，搂住了对方低下来的脖子。

他仰起了头。

也许，他并不介意和谁做。他和对方一样，醉酒后只会像一个傻瓜一样，一个人坐在角落里，念着另一个人的名字，想着另一个人的事情。

他在自己的床上被脱下了浴袍。他在自己的床上扯下了对方腰上的浴巾。他在自己的床上被吻得近乎窒息。他在自己床上抓紧了身下的床单。他喘息着望向上方那张泛起红晕的苍白脸颊，竟生出了一种错觉

——他在那双灰蓝色的眼睛中看出了**爱**。


	2. Day One

**Day One**

他在睡梦中感觉到了温柔的抚摸。

“……哈利。”他睁开了眼睛，看见了身侧的铂金发男人。

他的手里塞进一个正在振动的物体。手机的振动让他的听力恢复正常，他听见了来电提示音。他眯着眼睛看清了屏幕上的那一串略眼熟的号码，按了接听键。

“你好，这里是哈利·伊万斯。”

“你好，伊万斯督察，”那一头传来了一个陌生的男声，“这里是CID特别部，请你来一趟。这是你的紧急任务指令。”

通话被切断后，他起身下了床，拉开了衣橱。穿好衣服的他察觉到了身后的目光，走到床边，拉开了床头柜的一个抽屉，取出了一副半框眼镜。这是他工作时戴的眼镜，现在他得戴上它了。

戴上眼镜后，他深吸了一口气，努力让自己看上去和平日里别无二致。“别离开……”他听见自己用了一种奇怪的语调。

床上的男人似乎僵硬的一瞬。对方伸出了手，抓住了他的双肩，将他按进了怀里。他用力地抱着对方，接受着这个异常沉重的吻。他听着对方与他的喘息声，产生了一种错觉，他会为这个男人而死。他终止了这个吻手小心翼翼地抚上那张苍白的脸庞，他盯着那双他永远看不懂的灰蓝色眼睛，一时间陷入了莫名的恐惧之中。他觉得自己随时都有失去对方的可能，抑或可以说他甚至从未拥有过对方。

“我等你回来。”他听见了对方的叹息声。

他出了卧室，拿起了客厅茶几上的那把手枪。他从茶几下拿出那个装着子弹的急救箱，熟稔地往自己的配枪里填装上了一颗子弹。搞定一切后，他走到了玄关处，拿下了自己的外套。他把口袋中的巧克力与糖果全拿了出来，才穿上了外衣。

他的住所离总署并不远，他很快就到达了目的地。他刚一步入CID，就有人上前为他指路了。

“督察哈利·伊万斯？”身着制服的高个女警看了他一眼，随即转了身，“请往这边走。”

他被带到了一间小会议室。领路的人离开后，这里就只剩下他一个人了。他拉开了首席位置上的椅子，坐了下来。他将手肘搁在桌面上，交叉着的手背支撑着他的下巴。即便已经过去了七年，他也无法改掉这么一种习惯。他看着空余的座位，有了一种回到过去的错觉，仿佛那些他熟悉的人仍坐在下面嬉笑打闹着。但这终究是错觉，他再也回不去了。

“……督察？”一个他熟悉的声音响了起来。

他抬起了头，看见了站在门口的褐发男人。他们昨天刚见过面，但他没想到他们会这么快地再次见面。“史密斯警长，早上好。”他朝对面那个平日里总是一身制服的家伙点了点头。

“早上好，督察，”男人微笑着回应了他，“请让我为你带路去CID的刑讯室。”

他起了身，跟着对方走向他所不知的目的地。他看着对方的一身便装，随口问道：“你今天怎么没有穿制服，史密斯警长？我记得每次遇见你时，你都是穿着制服的。”

“那是在外面工作，穿制服会方便许多。而CID的所有人都会配合我的工作，也就没有必要了。”对方带他走过一个拐角。

迎面是之前那个带他去会议室的女警，她恭敬地站在了走道边上，叫了一声“Boss”。两人停下了脚步。身侧人脸上的笑容一下子消失了，这个在他看来脾气极好的男人冰冷地扫视了面前的女警一眼。这个女警因他旁边人的目光而煞白的脸，这让他下意识地收紧了拳头。

“如果你还想把这个称呼继续叫下去的话，”男人露出了一个他从未见过的冷笑，“下次就不要再把会议室当作刑讯室了。”

女警颤抖着应了一声，就极快地走开了。他将注意力放在了男人身上，用一种像是在看怪物的目光看着对方。然而，男人没有给他任何想要的反应，只是恢复了之前的亲和笑容，继续为他引路。

刑讯讯室的大门被人打开了。他瞥了一眼门口用门禁卡开了门的守卫，随后跟着前面的男人步入了刑讯室。

四面都是墙，白色的墙。当他意识到这间所谓的刑讯室中只有他和另一个人的存在时，他的血液在血管中加速流动了。他努力地让自己冷静了下来，然后平静地看向了那个盯着自己以至于出了神的警长。

“我从不知道你是CID的，我以为你是别的部门的警长。”他让自己露出了一个亲切的笑容。

对方似乎一下子没有反应过来，过了几秒后才回答了他：“我一直以为你是知道的……看来下次我的申请把肩章做得更明显一些了。”

他看向了地面。这不是原因，真正的原因是有人故意让他不知情。长期以来，他竟然这么毫不自知地把自己暴露在了一个刑侦专家面前。他现在可以确认一件事，那就是这一次的坦白是那个人计划之中的一环。从他步入麻瓜警界的那一刻起，他就落入了一张大网之中，而收网之期即将到临了。想到这里，他反而放松了下来。无论那个人是谁，他都不会在意，因为他早已一无所有了。没错，除了他的性命，他什么都没有了，想清这一点的他微笑了起来，带着一丝他自己都未察觉的病态。

“那么，这次的犯人呢？”他朝对方扬起了眉毛，“别告诉我，你是想让我来审问你，抑或是……审问我自己？”

“我从不知道你还有这种幽默细胞，督察。你应该记得你接手的那些巫师，他们的父母也都是巫师。而那些父母中至少有一方是普通人的巫师，都是由CID接手的，因为上层认为他们还有改过的可能。只可惜，这种案例似乎只有两个。”对方耸了耸肩，表现得似乎很遗憾。

电子音突兀地响了起来，一个穿着便装的金发男人走了进来：“……准确的说，到目前为止，还只有一个，史密斯警长。”

“总督察。”他与另一个人站直了，同时向刚走进来的年长者敬礼。

“你们好，伊万斯督察，史密斯警长，”金发男人向他们点了下头，又在椅子上坐了下来，“我想我们应该可以开始了，史密斯警长，毕竟时间可是很宝贵的。”

他滞了一瞬的呼吸，因为他突然意识到这次紧急任务十分不同寻常。他的上司本是从不插手他的任务的，而这一次却出现了。那么这一次被CID逮捕的人是谁？究竟是什么人需要总督察参与刑讯？

白色的墙壁上突然显示出了一个模糊的影像，一个人影。他这才明白了这里的布置情况。影像渐渐开始清晰，墙上出现了一个短发的女人，这让他乱了呼吸的频率。他竭力维持着冷酷的形象，克制住了自己拔枪的冲动。他告诉自己不能冲动，因为那只是一个影像，而他什么都做不到。

金发男人像是注意到了他的不自然：“你怎么了，伊万斯督察？你看上去好像有些不太对。”

“没什么，总督察，”他强笑着将目光从墙上移开，“我只是没想到审问对象会是个女巫。”

“即便这样，你也不应该发硬这么大的。我记得你的刑讯对象中也有不少女巫，比如上一个女巫，她好像是叫什么花的名字。别说什么你对女人下不了手，伊万斯督察。当初那些人求你救她们的时候。你可是毫不留情的‘砰’一声消灭了噪音。还有，上一个女巫还没有被问几句，你就一枪打死了她。”他身侧的褐发男人玩笑似的对着自己的太阳穴做出了枪击的动作。

“我的父母就是被巫师杀害的，”他看到了褐发男人一下子僵硬了的笑容，“我恨那些巫师，因为他们让我的人生变得一团糟。我本可以做一个平凡的人，但他们改变了一切，我只能选择复仇，”他深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼，“我别无选择。我想你还记得你之前说的，凡经我手的巫师的父母也都是巫师……那个女巫的父母参与了杀害我父母的行动。”

那个褐发的男人突然抓住了他的手，这让他有些反胃。“我很抱歉，哈利，我不知道这些，我……”

“没关系，史密斯警长。你不知情是理所当然的，毕竟没有人会愿意总是揭自己的伤疤。”他假笑着从对方的手中抽离了自己的手。

一个熟悉的笑声忽然响起。这让他有了回头看向墙面的冲动，但他终究没有转头。

“我该为你的部下们闹矛盾而欢呼吗，总督察先生？”影像中的女人坐在椅子上，她优雅地架起了二郎腿，脸上挂着一个虚假的微笑。

一边的金发男人并没有被她的话影响到。“这个问题你不必过问我。毕竟即便是巫师，也是拥有人权的。如果你想，你当然可以。”

女人眯起了眼睛，她阴沉着脸，冰冷地注视着前方：“你不必说得这么冠冕堂皇，总督察先生，我很清楚那些纯血巫师的待遇。所谓人权，在你们看来，不过是给予麻瓜的；当一个混血巫师或麻瓜出身的巫师选择了成为麻瓜政府的走狗，背弃了自己属于巫师的那一部分，你们也会承认剩下部分的人权。你们根本就不在意自己招来了什么样的巫师，你们甚至愿意让一个弑亲的德国黑巫师做一个警察，让那个人来处理它所憎恨的‘混血种’或是……‘泥巴种’。所以，更不用提其他人了。”

“你也不必这样含沙射影，我对我手底下的人的品质很清楚，”男人皱起了眉毛，眼角处的皱纹被挑了起来，“一个人会改变，如果他被给予了改变的机会。”

“这就是我说你们从不把巫师当作人看的原因。你们所说的‘人’是麻瓜，是和魔法一辈子都搭不上关系的人，并不包括非纯血的巫师。非纯血的巫师被你们当做杀戮的机器，和工厂里那些流水线上的机器一样昼夜不休，被你们命令着折磨死自己的同伴，最后在某一天被这种生活逼疯至自杀。呵，听上去挺不错的，不是吗？你们手不血刃地消灭了一些一切异端分子。”她站了起来，攥紧了双拳，看上去就和当年发现了家养小精灵的悲惨生活一样愤怒。

身为总督察的男人这一次并没有立即回应。这让一边观察的他抿紧了嘴唇，他很了解他的上司。对方是一个优秀的父亲以及优秀的警察，并且从不对人说谎。可这并不意味着对方会将所有的事情都说出来，这个男人宁愿隐瞒也从不欺瞒。这种人该算是什么呢？他不知道。但他明白对方沉默背后的意义，而他此时只能感觉自己的手脚异常得冰冷。

他身侧的褐发男人忽然开了口：“也许，我们该结束这个话题，开始正式的审问了，总督察。”

“我并不觉得我还有什么可以告诉你们的了，”女人深吸了一口气，她的右手撑住了椅背上沿，“我是绝不会像某些人那样背叛自己的……”

影像中的那个女人走向了一扇铁门。门被打开了，她走了出去。冰冷的金属撞击声结束了这个画面。

他觉得自己的心脏随着那声撞击猛烈地收缩了一下。他突然有些失措，而金发男人的声音把他从心悸中拉了回来——“……如果她不是个巫师的话，会是个很好的决策人才。”

“她不会……”他下意识地反驳了对方。

“为什么？”对方将目光从墙面移到了他的身上。

“她太过感性了，感情用事是做不出最佳决策的，”他紧闭着双眼，低声道，“而她也是不会被人改变的，她是个非常固执的人……这很容易就看出来，总督察。”

他听见了一声叹息。

“既然如此，那就一切照旧吧。”

他睁开了双眼，看向了对方：“所以，依旧是我来执行吗，总督察？”

“你会同情他吗，督察？”年长的男人平静地看着他，“如果你同情她，或许可以找个替死鬼。”

房间内的空气凝结了一瞬，无数的咒骂声似乎又聚集到了他的耳边。他忽然觉得自己有些呼吸困难，身体的各个部分开始莫名地疼痛了起来，他的舌头抽搐了一下。

“如果她是我的妹妹，我只会好好的揍她一顿。”

也许他通过了对方的某个考验。他看着对方脸上露出的一丝微笑，这么想到。

“我不得不说，这真是个有趣的回答，”男人从椅子上起来，用了一种异常和蔼的目光看向他，“有兴趣和我一起共进晚餐吗？珍妮的母亲早就想认识你了。我知道你家里还有位客人，我想史密斯警长会愿意为你解决掉这个小麻烦的，哈利。”

德拉科。他因对方的话想起了那个铂金发的男人，而他的胃也开始不住的搅动了起来。

“我不想麻烦别人……抱歉，总督察。”


	3. Night Two

**Night Two**

他离开了警署。

天色暗了下来。皮鞋踩在积着水的人行道上，发出了啪啪的声音，雨水顺着连衣帽从他头顶滑落至肩头。他拉起了立领，在冷风中慢慢地走着。从他身侧开过的汽车带走的不仅仅是发动机的声音，还有嘶嘶的水声。

他之前拒绝了褐发男人的伞，因为他不想和对方同行。他觉得自己已经说得够清楚了，他有自己解决那个问题的能力。他讨厌纠缠不清的人，尤其是纠缠不清的男人。他想起了褐发男人看他的眼神，突然觉得有些反胃。对方早已知道他的真实身份了。“哈利·波特”不乏变态的爱慕者，而“哈利”却只是一个可怜鬼。他无法否认当年金妮是因为他的名气而和他在一起的，他也无法否认自己十分享受金妮的爱慕。他只是一个普通的人，不是什么圣人。他是卑微的。

他记得五年前遇见的那个斯莱特林。她梳起了披散了七年金色长发，决心隐匿于麻瓜界。那时的他还是个名义上刚刚从警校毕业的新人警探，在酒吧中遇见了正在调酒的她。后来，他成了那家酒吧的常客。再后来，她会给他调制私人的Platinum Blond，一种由淡金色渐变至透明的硬酒。第一次饮用时，他直接醉倒在了吧台上，醒来后发现自己被她带回了家。

“你喜欢他吗？我是说Platinum Blond。”那双蓝色的眼睛平静地看着躺在沙发上的他。

他略带狼狈地躲开了她的视线，即便那些蓝色是不一样的。“如果你说的是那杯酒的话，当然，我喜欢它……达芙妮，我今天在列表里看到一个和你很像的女人，如果你想，我可以想办法让你见一见她。”

“不必了。如果她是我的妹妹，”她平静地咽下了一口Kirsch，“……我只会狠狠地揍她一顿。”

红色的灯光挡住了他的去路。他看向前方，除了深浅不同的红色光点外，他什么也看不清。他向前拉了拉帽檐，摘下眼镜，取出口袋里的手帕擦掉了镜片上的水迹。

当他再次戴上眼镜时，信号灯绿了。

他穿过了路口，缓慢地行走在这条他已经走了快五年的路上。

途中，他经过了那家酒吧。酒吧的生意仍旧如三年前那般好，即便它已经失掉了它最好的调酒师。

他在酒吧门口停下了脚步。他推开了那扇玻璃门，拉下了帽子，在吧台前坐下了。他看着吧台内一切如故的布置，有了一种时光逆流的错觉。金发的调酒师走到了他的面前，放下了一杯酒。

“我请客。”他听见了对方的呼吸声。

鲜红欲滴的Manhattan被盛在大大的玻璃杯中。他盯着那杯酒看了几秒，抓起了杯子，仰头一饮而尽。

他看见了对方不赞同的皱眉表情，微笑道：“多谢你的酒，诺亚。没想到你还记得我。”

“我也没想到你还是这样，什么酒都是一口闷，”梳着马尾辫的金发男人低下了头，耐心地擦拭着吧台内的酒杯，“我以为自从达芙妮走了以后，你就不会再来我的酒吧了……你们还好吗？”

“他只是我的朋友。”他注意到了对方动作的一瞬凝滞。

“……介意再来一杯Punch吗？”

他沉下了肩膀，看向光亮的台面：“抱歉，诺亚，我想我不得不告诉你一件事。达芙妮在三年前就死了……”

“因为她是一个巫师，”金发的调酒师意味不明地微笑了一下，“我早就知道了。她连吹风机都不会用，每次都是我帮她吹干头发的。Emerald，我知道你是想帮她的，但你也引来了你的同行。”

那个快被他淡忘的熟悉称呼刺痛了他的耳膜。

“抱歉，诺亚，我……”一杯Punch被放在了他的面前。

“你不必向我道歉。这是最后一杯酒了，”三年前还是一头短发的男人只留给了他一个背影，“如果将来还有机会，我或许会给你调一杯Platinum Blond。”

他说不出任何话了。他只能将那杯带有奶味的酒灌进胃里，然后离开。

雨下得比之前更大了。雨点中中地打在了防水面料上，又被无情地弹开。他把自己的脑袋缩在帽子里，快速地踏过每一个水洼。他感觉自己的眼睛很痛，也许是因为之前的雨水落到了他的眼睛里，但这不是强度酸雨。伦敦市政府很久以前就开始了环境治理，他知道他祖父的那个年代里伦敦的环境比现在差多了。

可对于巫师而言，他所活着的这个时代已经是最糟糕的了，千年前的大屠杀也不过如此。

今天应该是他最后一次见赫敏了。他看向了地面。她早就知道他被怀疑了，她一直都在他的身边。做了这么多年的警察，他早已把整个伦敦不同区域的号码特征记在心里了。那个公用电话应该是在距离他住所不到两英里的一个公用电话亭里的。她想让他小心些，可她终究说晚了。

他早已把那个男人带回了家。

雨声被公寓挡在了外面。他到了二十五楼，静默地站在门前。

他似乎真的什么都没有了。他的姓名从一开始就被掌握在了别人的手中。他像是第一次认识到了人性的脆弱。

他将他的手按在了门上，不由自主地开始抽泣。他知道自己在很多事情上做得并不对，例如他把那个铂金发男人带回家的决定，例如他要做一个麻瓜警察的决定……可他并不后悔，因为即使一切重新来过，他也不会做出不同的选择。

因为他爱德拉科·马尔福。

原来如此。原来这就是一切的答案。他笑了起来，眼泪却依旧在他脸上淌着。他不明白自己为什么会爱对方，就像是他不明白对方为什么会找上他，就像是他不明白对方为什么会有他绝对会帮忙的自信。他是哈利·波特，斯莱特林们最痛恨的格兰芬多，没有之一……

或许，他该进去了。

他平缓了呼吸，用手帕擦掉了眼泪。他取出了钥匙，打开了那扇门。他换好了拖鞋，将湿外套挂在了架子上。他走出了玄关，闻到了来自厨房的香味。他步入了客厅，看到了从厨房走出的人。

“你回来了，哈利，”铂金发男人解下了围裙，走向了他，“我刚做完晚餐。”

“我从不知道你还会下厨……”他突然觉得自己有些喘不过气来了，因为他注意到了对方身前的那一点红色。

男人没有给他任何回答，只是微笑着转身，拉过了他的手。他没有挪动他的脚。对方回头看向了他。他从对方的手中抽出了他的手。

“我不想吃饭，”他听见了自己的声音，“……我想，我需要你。”

他从背后抱住了对方。他感觉到了对方错乱的呼吸声。

“我知道。”


	4. Day Two

**Day Two**

他从梦中醒了过来。

两块窗帘之间还是深色的玻璃，太阳还没来得及升起来，但他知道赫敏一定已经见到了罗恩。

他侧了一下头，就看见了在自己身侧熟睡着的铂金发男人。他不自觉地伸出了手，想要去触碰对方的脸，可他终究停下了动作。他想要自私一回，可他不能，因为自私的代价太大了，他无法承担。

德拉科·马尔福不该在这里。

他咬住了下唇，又很快地松开了它。他轻轻地掀起了身上的被子，将自己腰上的那只手移开，才下了床。脚底碰触到了柔软的地毯后，他虚浮着步子走到了衣橱前，取出一件睡袍穿上。床上的人并没有醒来，因为他的动作已经足够轻了。

拧开了卧室的门把手，他走到了客厅，在地面上的一堆衣物中找到了他的配枪。他取出了弹匣，确认了里面的那一发子弹还在，再把弹匣装了回去。他忽然记起了昨晚没动过的晚餐，随即快步走到了厨房。他找到了台面上早已冷了十多个小时的晚餐以及配好的餐具。他麻木地咀嚼着冷硬的牛排，艰涩的下咽着不再新鲜的沙拉。他把它们全吃完了，包括另一个人的那一份。

他回到了客厅，找到了一块干净的手帕。他抓起了手帕，坐在沙发上，开始用力地擦拭着手中的枪，每一个角落都不放过。他极其仔细认真地用手帕摩擦着枪把，以至于在放下手帕时才发现卧室里的那个人早已站在了他的面前。他的喉咙突兀地干涩了起来，他用力地咽了下口水，将目光从面前的铂金发男人身上移开。

“你不该在这里的。”他说出了心底的那句话。

他听见了细微的衣料摩擦声，他知道那是对方身上的衣服发出来的声音。

“德拉科·马尔福，”他突然拉高了声调，念出了对方的名字，却又在后半句中卸去了所有气力，“你对我说的到底有几句是真的？几句是假的？”

他得到的当然是沉默。他轻笑了一声，因为他已经感觉到了自己那颗提前冷却的心了。他现在只明白了一件事，他是一个善于自欺欺人的蠢货。

他握紧了手枪，却听见了两个极轻的字眼。

“……每一句。”

果然。

他微笑了一下，滑动了枪膛。他看见了对方紧抿的双唇，以及紧闭的双眼。他能理解对方的反应，因为对方从未改变过。从过去到现在，德拉科·马尔福一直都是当初的那个胆小鬼，一直都是他记忆中那个爱把“我爸爸”挂在嘴边的铂金发男孩。

“我很抱歉，德拉科。”

然而，一切终该结束，而德拉科·马尔福不该在这里。

他举起了手枪。

一丝冰冷的微光从楼群间穿过，落到了他的后脑上。

他看着铂金发的男人，压下了扳机。

在玻璃的碎裂声中，一切结束了。而他能感受得到的，只有不可名状的寒冷。


	5. Afterwords

**Afterwords**

风吹过了龟裂的玻璃窗。

一把枪膛还未完全冷却的手枪与一件睡袍安静地躺在地毯上。而沙发与墙面上除了一些可疑的污迹外，什么都没有。

打开的窗户被拉上了黄色的警戒线。楼下的警报声混杂着某个女警的哭声，爬到了二十五楼。

室内安静极了，只有一盏落地灯忽然跳闪了一下。

↓↓彩蛋请下拉↓↓ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Afterwords（乱入版）[仅供娱乐，与正文无关]**
> 
> 风吹过了龟裂的玻璃窗。  
一把枪膛还未完全冷却的手枪与一件睡袍安静地躺在地毯上。而沙发与墙面上除了一些可疑的污迹外，什么都没有。楼下的警报声混杂着女人的哭声，蹿上了二十五楼。  
黑色卷发的男人摘下了橡胶手套，把它扔给了一旁还在研究地毯的金发男人，又将上半身探出了开着的窗户外。下面应该只有一个抱着毯子在哭的金发女警。  
“夏洛克？……你在干什么？别告诉我你想在这里做你的自由落体实验……夏洛克！”  
被叫住了的男人停住了向下观望的动作，把目光转到了银发探长身侧的那个金发男人身上。  
“约翰，我们该回去了。我想哈德森太太应该已经准备好了招待客人的小饼干和茶，再不回去的话，你床头的那只泰迪就要没份了。”  
“泰迪不需要吃饼干，他只是个玩……夏洛克！前几天是不是你把莎拉送我的熊泡进了牛奶？”金发的医生将手中的橡胶手套扔向了窗边的那个家伙。  
黑发的侦探十分随意地接住了它们，面无表情地开了口：“我只是觉得他需要补充些营养，因为他的个头和他的主人兼职一模一样，实在是有些令人担忧的小……”  
两人走向了玄关。  
“等一等，夏洛克。这个案子的结论呢？”银发的探长叫住了那个即将离开的高个男人。  
侦探停住了脚步，回了头。  
“如你所见，”侦探眨了一下右眼，露出了一个标志性的单边笑容，“还有，他们都是巫师。”


End file.
